The lateral force of tidal flow on objects positioned on the sea bed is considerable, and the concept of using the force of the tidal stream itself to counter this force is believed to be found for the first time in my patent disclosure No. GB 1131856. More recently, it has been developed further, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,891. The following improvement is particularly designed for use with my tidal turbine invention, disclosed in WO2007086037, but of course it also has other applications. It uses a plug and socket type of anchoring, as can be found in the disclosure of EP0045613 (A1). In one version of the method of making components of the invention, means of connecting and disconnecting pumping gear to suction anchors as disclosed m U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,496, are used.